


Good Kitty

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, Couch Sex, Dom! Blueberry, Dom! Sans, F/M, Female Reader, Jealous Sans, Magical dicks, Pet Play, Possessive Sans, Sensitive bones, ecto cock, ecto tongue, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sans wants to go out to the pet store. However a bout of jealousy leads to interesting results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on my tumbly requested for another Dom!Blueberry, as did Kai from AO3, so here you go. Maybe you guys should go to my tumbler and ask for stuff? Maybe even ask me questions? 
> 
> http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com

You wove your fingers between Sans's, a smile on your face. He glanced up at you, and his own eternal grin grew. You didn't leave your house that often, and it took the promise of free food and his silver tongue to get you to crawl out from under your blankets and join him on a trip to the pet shop. Apparently Papyrus had said Sans could get a pet if he proved himself to be responsible. You weren't sure how Sans had proven that yet, but the small skeleton had decided to go check the local pet shops to find the perfect type of animal that would 'compliment the Magnificent Sans'. 

"So what type of pet are you thinking of?" 

Sans swung your linked hands, head tilted to the side as you both walked down the sidewalk. "I dunno. I wanted something cool though! Something that would really like me, Papy, and you." You raised an eyebrow when he added you, but didn't correct him. "Oh, and Papy said I can't get something that makes too much noise since the walls are thin." 

 "I guess dogs are out of the picture then."

He nodded sagely as he opened the pet shop door for you. A thanks passed your lips as you entered the chilly building. It was one of those large fancy pet shops that had a few pets up for adoption, but was mostly food and accessories. It was nothing particularly special to you, but the wide eyes expression Sans had made you smile. "Did you have anything like this in the underground?"

Sans shook his head slowly. "We had a snail farm Happstablook took care of, but we couldn't take the snails home and dress them up." A worker walked past the two of them, his arms full of chew toys. "Oh, we should get some of those!"

"You need to decide what your gonna get first."

Sans tugged on your arm and led you to the very back of the store. First you both looked through the huge glass tanks filled with colorful fish. You had to tell Sans to stop tapping on the glass, even though he wore gloves, his phalanges were still rather sharp. Between you and Papyrus, you doubted you'd be able to scrap together enough money to pay for half a tank. After looking through the entire aisle, Sans decided against the fish. "They are very beautiful, but they won't make for a good companion."

He tugged you to the next aisle full of rabbits, mice, gerbils, and the like. He turned his nose, so to speak, up at the mice. "They always got in the walls of our house in the underground." 

However he seemed utterly delighted with the hamsters. You weren't sure why though, they seemed practically the same as mice. He also loved the rabbits, and managed to rope you into sitting with him and petting one. You had to admit they were a lot fluffier than they looked. However he determined that they were also terrible pets since they would take up a lot of room. "Papy and I don't have much shelf space, and every time we move our home gets smaller." 

That excuse was surprisingly logical. 

You followed Sans to the birds, but it didn't take Sans long to realize how noisy they were. He seemed legitimately disappointed about it. However you told him it was okay to linger a bit longer, and had one of the workers take a cockatoo out of the cage to sit on Sans's hand. The older man watched the excited skeleton with a gentle smile on his face. "Your friend really likes the birds."

You just shrugged. "He's pretty passionate about most everything."

Sans glanced at you from the corner of his eye, but the bird pecked him on the head. He flinched backwards, and nearly stumbled back into the cages. The worker shook his head and carefully took the bird back. "This one is a mean bugger, that's why it's still here after all this time."

"Good thing we can't bring it home then."

"Sans, we're just looking, remember?"

The skeleton nodded. "Yes, but it's good to plan things ahead, Sweetheart. Like when I plan our dates a whole month in advance."

The worker finished locking up the cage and turned back to you. "Did you both want to go to the adoption center? We have some cats and dogs that could use a good home."

 "No dogs." Sans said. "But we could look at the cats, right?"

You gave another non-committal shrug. You weren't the one having to keep any animals, so you didn't care what you went to see. Sans grabbed your hand again and pointed forward. "To the kitties!"

The worker led you back to the front of the store. There was a small play area set up that had several cages lined up in front of it. Several sleeping cats and dogs were inside, all of them a bit rough for wear, but clearly well fed and groomed. The worker opened up one of the cages, and took out an all gray cat with gold eyes. "This is Moxie, she's a chartreux that we found in an abandoned house last month. She's about three years old, and just got her shots."

He handed the small animal to Sans who immediately cuddled it close. "She's so soft."

"Her breed is kinda known for that."

He glanced over to you. "Would you like to hold one miss?"

You glanced over to Sans who was watching you intently. Did he expect you to go on a cuddle rampage? You really weren't feeling it, those rabbits were superior in your eyes, but you didn't want to disappoint him either. Your face started to heat up, and you cursed under your breath. Why were you even having thoughts like that? You weren't wearing your collar right then, Sans couldn't tell you to do jack. 

You shook your head and stuffed your hands in your shorts's pockets. "Nah, I'm good."

"Are you sure? All of the cats really are nice." The worker gently pressed a hand to your lower back and guided you to the cages. "We have the cutest mixed breed kitten here, only two months old." He opened up a cage and took out a black and brown kitten with large blue eyes. If Sans had a kitten form, that would be it. "His name's Ringo."

"The Beetles?"

The worker's grey eyes lit up. "Yeah, I'm a pretty big fan. This little guy needed a cool name after nearly drowning in a toilet."

You snorted at the information. Yup, this was definitely Sans in kitty form. With a reluctant sigh you dragged your hands out of your pockets and held them out. The sack of flesh and fur was transferred to you, with a dazzling grin from the worker. The kitten nosed your callused hands, but did little else. For that you were somewhat grateful. "You got any sturdy cats?"

The worker thought for a moment, before his grin morphed into a smirk. "Well that depends on what you're looking for. I have a very sturdy male who prefers to cuddle with females."

Anand that was not what you meant. 

You gave the guy a blank look as you handed the kitten off. Nope, you didn't even feel like entertaining this stupidity. You glanced back over to Sans, but you voice caught in your throat when you saw him pupilless. It was a rare enough thing to happen, and it always left you feeling empty when he did it. You never told him though, you weren't sure how to tell your 5'0 foot sugary sweet boyfriend that he scared you. 

The skeleton walked up to the worker and handed the cat back. "We'll have to come back sometime when Papy gives us the green light, Sweetheart. Let's go."

He grabbed your hand and practically dragged you out of the store. Irritation twisted out of him in waves, and you knew he was pissed. Sans had a bad habit of being overly jealous, and it always mounted until it exploded. Apparently the guy at the store had pushed enough of Sans's buttons, and in turn you would pay the price for it. When you both made it to the house, Sans pushed you onto the lumpy couch, and didn't even give you time to retaliate as he slipped something warm against your neck.

The collar.

It was a small thing made out of pale blue leather with silver studs on it. Whenever it was on your body you had to listen to Sans, because at that moment he was your master. Your whole sense of rebellion caved when he did the latch and gave you a peck to the forehead. "Kitty looks so cute like that. But I think she's overdressed," He pulled at your shirt. "strip."

You did as you were told, taking off all your clothes and putting them on the floor. A part of you was so embarrassed by this. If someone came in, they would see your naked body. But the idea of getting caught while Sans was fucking you senseless in a jealous rage?

You were glad you stripped off your panties.

Sans knelt down and pressed a hand against your thigh. The hand slowly trailed upward until he reached your chest. "You're so beautiful, kitty. Your skin is so soft and warm, your smile is so big. You're just as magnificent as I am." He pressed a toothy kiss to your hip. "No wonder that man wanted you. But you know what?"

"What?"

" _ **You're mine**_." He brought his hand to his face and bit the index finger of his glove. With a quick tug he exposed the scrapped and nicked bone of his left hand. "And since you're mine I can't let anyone else try to claim you." He repeated the process with his glove with the other hand, this time exposing his scarred right hand. "He can look all he wants, but he can never have you." 

"Because I belong to you, master."

He nodded. "Of course, but I don't think everyone else knows. I think I should show everyone that you belong to me." 

You fidgeted as Sans straddled your hips. The last time he said something like that, you had to wear your collar to work for a month. Your thoughts stuttered and died when he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, one hand cupping your face, while the other fondled your chest. You opened up your mouth, and his tongue wiggled into your mouth. Lime mixed with garlic and cilantro invaded your senses. Sans's tongue wrapped around yours and he sucked on it in the most sinful manner. In took everything you could to not pull him closer to you.

 You didn't want to disappoint master.

Eventually Sans sat up and ground his pelvis into yours. Already you could feel his cock through his battle body. It really wasn't that surprising, it didn't take much to set Sans off. "You were very naughty today, kitty. Playing with a man that wasn't me, so mean."

 He wriggled up your body until his femurs were straddling your shoulders. He flicked his fly open, and his bright blue cock sprung from the confines of his pants. It wasn't too long, but it was thick, you could barely get your jaw around it. He pressed the swollen head to your lips, spreading precum all over them. " _ **Suck**_."

You opened your mouth and the when thing was shoved down your throat. You whined around his cock, but quickly relaxed when you began to breathe through your nose. You shut your eyes and focused on the huge mass in your mouth, letting your tongue swirl around the head. It was an odd texture, while it did feel solid, it also felt much too smooth for a normal dick. It was almost like playing with a large, squishy, warm dildo. 

You squealed when Sans pulled your hair, and quickly began to bob your head the best you could. In this position you could take him deep, but it was harder for you to breathe. Believe it or not, Sans was actually pretty heavy. You pulled your head back completely and licked your lips. A growl rumbled above you before a hand tangled itself in your hair. You had no further warning before Sans shoved his cock down your throat. He brought your face all the way to his pelvis with a groan, before pulling back and slamming you forward again. 

He kept up that rigorous pace for a few minutes. Your fingers gripped the couch, but you didn't dare touch him. You didn't want any punishment in this position. "Your mouth feels amazing, kitty. I can feel myself get all the way to your throat. You're gonna make me cum kitty, it's so close."

A few more yanks and he spewed his magic into your mouth. It was hot and smelled like freshly brewed tea. You drank every last drop without being told. It warmed your insides and made you feel so good. You pressed your thighs closer together, your body heating up. A sharp smack to your right thigh made you moan, but you obediently spread your legs for your master. A finger dipped into your cunt, and you almost smiled in pride when he hummed in approval. "You're already wet for me? That means I can just fuck you, huh?"

"Yes, master."

 He shimmied down your body and spread your legs further apart. He took his cock into his hand and pumped it a few times, eyes trained on your pussy. He was just testing you now, knowing that if he took too long you'd say something, and then he would punish you accordingly. After a few moments he let go of his cock, and looped an arm around your waist. He easily lifted it up to get at a better angle, and picked his cock up again. "Don't look away. I love you so much, and this is the best way to show you. I also want you to be loud, you can scream my name so everyone can hear, okay?"

"Yes, master-Ah!"

He slammed into you before you could even finish. He was hilted inside you, his pelvis pressed against yours. He pulled out until only the head was nestled inside you and slammed back in. The pace he insisted upon was maddening, it was deep and hard and everything you needed at the moment. You moaned out your pleasure, fingers twisting the frumpy fabric of the coach. You wanted to touch him, you wanted to touch him so badly. "Oh god, Sans please!"

He grabbed a hold of one of your hands with his free one, and slipped it under his shirt. Getting the message you ran your fingers over the thick ribs, rubbing small circles close to where they connected at the spine. This earned you a moan of approval and an especially hard thrust. You continued your fondling, and eventually managed to time them to your boyfriend's hard strokes. He was getting frenzied now, his body hunched over yours and fingers digging into your hips. You were so close now, you could feel your walls fluttering around his cock, ready to cum but lacking permission.

"M-master!"

He grunted and pressed his skull to your chest. "Cum kitty."

Your walls tightened around his cock and your orgasm swept through you. As instructed you remained looking at Sans, the best you could anyway, as you let him pound into to you. The rolling pleasure sweeping through you didn't have a chance to die down though. Sans grappled at your hips with both hands now and angled your hips a bit more, trying to hit a higher place. His face was screwed into pure concentration, a look that sent fire right your belly. You curled your toes and moaned his name again, encouraging him to keep going. You wanted him to cum deep inside you, that sensation of being full, of feeling completely. 

He ordered you to wrap your legs around his hips, and you did it without a second thought. This forced his cock to mostly stay inside you as he thrusted. The quick sharp stabs inside you felt so good, but what really set you off when he managed to his your G-spot. "Oh fuck!"

"L-anguage!"

However no punishment came as he kept thrusting. He was so close now, his thrusts were sloppy and noises were actually escaping through his teeth. You wondered if you were going to be able to cum again, but got your conformation when he hit your G-spot a second time. You arched your back and squeezed your thighs, it brought Sans even closer, and allowed the fabric of his pants rub at your clit. You were so close again, you were gonna cum all over again, and you doubted you would be able to stay awake after that. "Master, I-"

He snaked one hand between you and furiously rubbed at your clit. " _ **Cum**_. And don't you dare stop until I finish."

Once again your muscles tightened and fire spread through your body. You repeated your master's name like a mantra, as if it would help you keep cumming. Sans's thrusts got damn near violent as he pounded into you, a growl in his chest and your name on his tongue. When he finally came something warm wrapped around your insides and made you sit up. Sans didn't reprimand you, and kept thrusting.

"Take all of my cum. Keep it deep inside your pussy. Breeding you like this feels amazing kitty." He leaned forward and kissed you, but didn't stop thrusting or pumping his magic inside you. Every spurt made you shudder and writhe, it was like a never ending orgasm. 

When he finally stopped spurting inside you, your body slumped backwards into the couch. You felt so tired, the only thing you wanted to do was sleep. Sans moaned and pressed his face against your chest. "Are you mad?"

"Huh?"

He pumped his hips again, eliciting a small moan from you. "I bred you, Sweetheart. You're gonna be a Momma soon." He glanced up at you. "Are you mad?"

"...I would be, if I wasn't on the pill." Now it was his turn to look completely confused. "Yeah, Papyrus warned me you might loose yourself at some point, so he got me the monster equivalent of the pill."

 He stared at you for a long moment before pressing his teeth against your neck. "Well, I guess we could always try again?"

You didn't even have a chance to respond as he rolled you both over, his hands once again digging into your hips and setting a bruising pace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing. I'm actually kinda proud of it in a messed up way. And yes, there's a breeding kink, because I love it and can't find enough. XD


End file.
